Would You Get Out of Here!
by jessiej1993
Summary: In a hot spring, behind a fruit stall, you are not safe from your obssesive crush. A cute romance fic of what happens when Ayame follows Kouga around all day. I'm thinking about making this a series so R & R


-1One day Kouga was in the hot spring relaxing. He never had to worry about much besides his wolf clan. Normally, nobody would bother him so that he could daydream about Kagome all day. Sometimes, there were some moments when people just couldn't help themselves. But today was going to be different. Kouga sent all of his wolf clan members away so he could be alone for once. Just when he was about to fall asleep in the hot spring, someone fell into the water.

"What the…?!" Koga jumped up and out of the water and ran for his clothes. Ayame came up from under water and took a deep breathe.

"I'm sorry Kouga, honey bunny." Ayame said to Kouga who was now fully dressed.

"Dammit Ayame, you are the most sick and perverted woman I know. I am serious."

"Sorry, I can't help myself. I love you." She began to run out of the water to chase Kouga but he already started running after he finished his last statement. Finally, he was far, far away and he thought he was safe. He took a deep breathe and shut his eyes. When he opened them, Ayame was standing in front of him completely naked.

"WOULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!" Kouga quickly covered his eyes.

"You know you want this…Kagome don't look good like this…." Kouga began running again into a village where Ayame wouldn't dare walking into naked. He found a hiding place behind a fruit stall. As he hid, he snacked on apples, throwing the cores aside.

"Oh, thanks." Kouga said when someone handed him an apple, "Oh shit…" He looked up and saw Ayame. He then was off and running again, tipping the fruit stall over making it crush Ayame. He ran through the forest and bumped into Kagome who was for some reason making a campfire in the middle of the afternoon all by herself.

"Hey babe," Kouga said to Kagome which he had picked up and held bridal style. He leaned in to kiss her and Ayame put her head in between and got the kiss instead. Kouga, not realizing this, began making out with her and holding Kagome.

"Um, Kouga, could you put me down now?" Kagome asked sounding a little sick. Kouga separated from the kiss and screamed.

"AHH!" He dropped Kagome on the floor, "Ayame….what the….how did you….." Kouga was incredulous to what just happened. He couldn't accept the fact that he was kissing Ayame. "I wasn't kissing you…"

"Yes you were." Ayame said.

"No I wasn't."

"Yeah, you were, with tongue and all the other things." Kagome said and she dusted off her skirt which was covered in dirt after being dropped on the ground.

"You wanna do that again?" Ayame asked hopefully.

"Wha….wha…would you get out of here?!" Kouga exclaimed. Then, she just walked away. "Hey wait a minute, did she just do what I think she did?"

"Yes." Kagome replied.

"You mean, she isn't going to fight with me about leaving?" Kouga asked himself. This time Kagome just shrugged her shoulders. He ran after Ayame and got in front of her.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

"You aren't going to try to follow me or something?"

"Nope." She kept on walking.

"Are you sure?" He yelled to her.

"Yes." Kouga began to follow her. Ayame kept looking over her shoulder to see if he was still following and without fail he was still behind her.

"Would you get out of here?!" Ayame shouted.

"Now how does it feel when someone does it to you, huh? Isn't it annoying, isn't it?!"

"The only reason it annoys you is because every time I pop in your daydreamin' about that woman," She said as she began crying, "The reason it is annoying me is because you won't leave me alone so I could go cry in the dark woods like I always do." Tears streamed down Ayame's cheeks but she wiped them off and ran ahead to get away from Kouga. Once again, he ran after her and got in front of her in her path. She accidentally ran into him and he grabbed her but she struggled to be let go.

"Stop, let me be ALONE!!!" She cried out pushing against his chest trying to break free.

"It's one thing to want to be alone but nobody should cry alone." He said to her wiping the newly formed tears from her cheeks. Ayame cried on his shoulder as Kouga held her in a loving way he never thought he would. "I'm sorry Ayame."

"No need to be. You will never love me. I should learn to accept that fact." She said.

"Ayame, it's about time I tell you the truth," He said to the woman he held in his arms, "It's not that I never loved it's just that I didn't want to admit. I wanted bigger and better, which I thought was Kagome. But in reality, she doesn't even care what happens to me, it's all 'Inuyasha'. Ayame, you are beautiful and you are the better woman. You care about me so much that you watch my every move! What could be better?" Ayame's face lit up and she didn't look like she was crying anymore. Kouga kissed her and she kissed back. It was so passionate and even better than the other accidental kiss. After five minute, they parted

"I love you Ayame." Kouga said to his new girlfriend. Ayame was so cynical yet believing. She didn't know what to say.

"Would you get out of here.."

THE END

Did everyone like it? I'm thinking about turning this into a series with all of the Inuyasha couples.


End file.
